The Way You Make Me Wheel (Yellow-spider-kitty's version)
Plot As Air heady drives his car down a long desert highway, he begins shaving his face. Because he's focused on his rear view mirror, he doesn't see a mother duck leading her ducklings across the road until it is almost too late. Swerving at the last second, Air heady misses hitting the ducks but accidentally slashes his throat with his razor. Air heady begins bleeding profusely and his blood splatters all over his windshield, obstructing his view of the road. He tries turning on his windshield wipers, but because the blood is on the inside of the windshield, this has no effect on the situation. Eventually, one of Air heady's tires hits a bump in the road and he comes to a stop after his tire flies off. Luckily for Air heady, Ice cube's tow truck wasn't too far behind and Ice cube stops to lend a hand. Somehow, unseen by the viewer, Ice cube jacks up Air heady 's car and begins to work on changing the tire. Happy at the assistance she's receiving, Air heady goes to work on cleaning the blood off of his windshield. He's surprised to learn, however, that his throat is still bleeding, indicating he probably slit his jugular vein. Ice cube continues to work on Air heady's car, but his actions still cannot be seen by the viewer. Inside the car, Air heady has finished wiping the blood from his windshield, but he continues to bleed and has become quite pale and woozy, indicating that he is suffering blood loss. His car lurches and moves back to the ground as Ice cube finishes his task, happily saying to Air heady "Off you go!" Air heady, now even paler than before, continues to bleed. He laughs and wearily thanks Ice cube for his help. Air heady shifts gears and accidentally puts his car in reverse. As Ice cube walks in front of his truck to collect his tools, Air heady's car pins him against his truck. Ice cube screams in pain while Air heady unaware of the fact that his car is in reverse, floors his gas pedal in an attempt to move forward. Eventually, Ice cube's right leg gets caught by the tire on Air heady's car that she just replaced and Ice cube gets dragged downwards. Because she's pinned so tightly between the cars, her intestines exit out of his mouth and her eyes pop out of their sockets. The remainder of Ice cube's body wraps around the tire and is continuously rolled on the ground at a fast speed. Inside Air heady's car, Air heady has finally bled to death. A pool of blood fills the car up to Air heady's chest. The family of ducks Air heady's avoided hitting earlier now swim in his blood, quacking happily. One of the ducklings dips its head into the blood and pulls up Air heady razor. Moral "One good turn deserves another!" Category:Fan Version episodes